


Harry and Macy's First Date

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [27]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 27 - "Keep your eyes open"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Harry and Macy's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 27 - "Keep your eyes open"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

Harry and Macy's First Date

Harry and Macy haven’t really gone on a date since they have become a couple and he has something special planned for her. 

Maggie is helping Macy with her makeup.

Maggie: I need you to keep your eyes open so I can do your eye makeup.

Macy: Sorry. I’m a little nervous.

Maggie: Why? It’s just Harry.

Macy: I know. It’s silly, but this is the first time we are going out on a date.

Maggie: Everything will be fine. You two are going to have a great time.

Maggie is done putting on Macy’s makeup and hands her a mirror.

Macy: You did great, Mags. Thank you.

Maggie: You’re welcome.

Maggie gets up from her chair and finds a gorgeous teal dress from Macy’s closet. She holds is up to show Macy.

Maggie: What about this one?

It is long with an A-line overlay, sleeveless, has a halter neck style with glitter details.

Macy: It’s perfect. 

Maggie helps Macy with the dress. They are both standing in front of the mirror.

Maggie: (with tears in her eyes) You look gorg, Mace.

Macy: You’re really good at this. 

Maggie: Thank you.

^^^

In the attic, Mel is helping Harry choose the perfect outfit. He chose black pants, a long sleeve light gray shirt with a dark gray vest. 

Mel picked out a dark blue tie with light gray diagonal strips and a dark gray jacket to go with what he was wearing.

Harry: (asks nervously) So, What do you think?

Mel: (smiles) You look handsome, Har.

Harry: Thank you.

Mel sees the time on her cellphone.

Mel: It’s almost time. Are you ready?

Harry: (nervous) Yes.

Mel: You’ll do fine. Just relax and have a great time.

Harry: (nods) Thanks Mel. It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date and things are different now.

Mel: Just do want feels natural for you. Macy’s lucky to have a man like you.

Harry: Thanks.

Harry takes a deep breathe in and exhales out.

Harry: I’m ready.

Mel: You got this.

They both head downstairs.

^^^

Harry and Mel are sitting in the living room chatting amongst themselves while waiting for Macy. Then Maggie comes down the stairs and clears her throat to get Mel and Harry's attention. They stop talking and look in Maggie's direction.

Maggie: Hi. Macy is ready to come down.

Mel and Harry stand up and go to the stairs. Maggie has her arms aiming towards the stairs.

Maggie: I would like to present, Miss Macy Vaughn. 

Macy is hesitant, but then she slowly walks down the stairs. Harry can't believe his eyes. She is so beautiful. When Macy gets to the bottom, Harry goes to her and wraps his arm around hers.

Harry: You look stunning.

Macy: (says nervously) Thank you. You look really handsome.

They both smile nervously. Maggie and Mel are taking pictures with their cellphones. Macy and Harry roll their eyes.

Maggie: What? You two are so cute together. We need pix of this magical moment.

Macy: (looks at Harry) So, where are we going?

Harry: (whispers is her ear) It's a surprise, but it involves dinner, karaoke and dancing.

Macy smiles in delight.

Harry and Macy are about to leave.

Maggie: (with a silly grin) Have fun you two.

Mel: (waves) Have a great time.

Harry: (grins) Bye ladies.

And closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Macy's Dress - https://www.venus.com/viewproduct.aspx?BRANCH=7~72~&ProductDisplayID=37698&clr=TLMU&source=yal
> 
> Harry's Outfit https://www.ericdress.com/product/Ericdress-Plain-Single-Breasted-Mens-Casual-Dress-Vest-13378129.html?currency=USD&gclid=Cj0KCQjwp4j6BRCRARIsAGq4yMEMvYHSy5az7otUk4KL4K9HBX9ZslF9SxBmd0JXnCNlikPy448bU3caAg1VEALw_wcB#6590242


End file.
